User blog:Imouto-tan/Rebecca Miller
Rebecca Miller is a hard drinking party girl and a Memory Vessel of Sherria Amicus. Background Appearance Rebecca was first shown to have small eyes that were covered by her over-sized, rectangular glasses and light hair that ended just a few inches below her shoulders which she put into high pigtails. Her most noticeable feature at that time was her overweight body. Unlike other girls and her best friend, Rebecca had an excessively rounded figure, and a similar shaped face. However, after the death of her students, Rebecca shut herself in her Nemesis Shield for decades and refused to come out, not even to eat. Because of this, she lost a lot of weight. By doing this Rebecca gained an eye-catching figure and has notably large breasts, which seemed to have come from when she was chubbier. She started wearing her hair down and her emerald green eyes are more radiant now than they ever were. This results in her becoming extremely beautiful. Surprisingly, Rebecca seems to have a good fashion sense, often wearing cute and fashionable clothes whenever she is out, although the clothes could have come from her best friend and fellow Memory Vessel, Chelia Amicus. Personality Rebecca is a fairly "easy" person. She doesn't seem to worry about the little things or tiny details and prefers to go with the flow. The only time where Rebecca is extremely fired up is when anime/manga or something serious is involved, such as her obsession over possible romances between two male Wizard Saints, Carlos Asheton and Louis Mitsuari. In those moments, Rebecca takes on many of her pre-weight loss traits, such as small eyes, heavy sweating, and the occasional sly smile. Depending on her dedication and the situation relative to her "otaku-level", Rebecca can accomplish several extraordinary feats, such as helping the girls' soccer team win despite never having played soccer, and completing thirteen cosplay ensembles from scratch for a school festival. Her other most notable feature is her kindness. Even after her decades of starving, Victoria Amicus can still recognize her because she is still very kind and caring, helping to take care of his wounds after trying to capture a cat despite having visited the infirmary to treat her own injuries. And any task that she's undertaken, no matter how difficult, she tries to accomplish without complaining. Due to her Fujoshi-personality and previously unattractive status, Rebecca is also very oblivious and awkward when it comes to romance. Powers Nemesis Shield- Rebecca is constantly surrounded by a barrier whenever she's intoxicated with alcohol, which negates all types of attacks by redirecting them back to the attacker. Any attack will be stopped by itself at a distance from Rebecca. Thus, even the destruction of the universe is not able to hurt her and she easily tanked Rekt's multiverse-destroying nuke without injury. It also acts as a series of regenerating shields that provide absolute protection from virtually all forms of attack, including reality warping. This ability allows her to transverse through space and time, it also enabling her to break barriers and force-fields. Everything within Rebecca's barrier will slow down to a crawl regardless if they are beyond the very concept of Speed or Time. This does not happen physically but rather mentally. The barrier makes the opponent think they are being held back by it. Drunken Fist- Despite her buxom and drunken appearance, Rebecca is an extremely skilled combatant. She very often uses her drunken state to her advantage in battle, especially in some of her special moves. She also uses her curves as an advantage in battle. When intoxicated, Rebecca's blows are said to be unpredictable, as well as much stronger than usual. In addition, their speed seems to be increased exponentially making it look like she had just moved through her opponent. Rebecca possesses remarkable skill in unarmed combat, employing it as her main fighting method, seeing as she only resorts to using her Magic if pitted against against particularly powerful opponents. *Awareness Distortion- A single hit from her can cause a person to become intoxicated with alcohol, severely slowing their perception of time and sense of awareness. Abilities Alcohol Tolerance: Rebecca is gifted with an unfathomable level of alcohol tolerance, being capable of consuming large amounts of alcohol, emptying entire kegs and many casks, without losing consciousness, and even retaining a certain lucidity. She was able to defeat Chichiru Shibakami, a seasoned drinker known in her own right for an incredible alcohol tolerance, in a drinking contest. Sobriety Empowerment: Rebecca gains the ability to sense everything in her surroundings when she is sober. Intoxication Empowerment: Rebecca gains even greater strength, speed and, pain tolerance when she is drunk. Weaknesses *Can sometimes pass out if consumes too much alcohol Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet